


Him or Me?

by gabriela_perla07



Category: No Fandom
Genre: College, F/M, OFC - Freeform, OMC - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teacher/Student, Tennis, love-triangle, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriela_perla07/pseuds/gabriela_perla07
Summary: Adalina is an ordinary girl, trying to survive her last year of college. She always kept to herself, and was always rather shy. This all changed however, at the beginning of the semester, when she meets Matthew Wilson, her classmate, who takes a special interest in her. Will he win her over, or will Adelina chose her professor, Alexander Collins, the man alll women are swooned over by, who also seems to take a liking to her?





	1. Chapter 1

“And this, my good friend, is the last box.”Said Analizabeth, placing a small, cardboard box on the kitchen counter. On the side of the box, were large bolded letters that read KITCHENWARE.  
“Seriously? There’s another one?” groaned Adalina, exhausted after long, dragging hours, of decorating, and rearranging small things. The last thing she wanted, was to see another box full of utensils, that needed organizing. She groaned, after hearing her best friend chuckle at her misery. Adalina let herself fall, face first onto the the small sofa that stood in the corner of the living room .  
“Oh come on, don’t back out now! Last I remember, it was YOUR idea to do all of it, in a single day,” replied Analizabeth. “The unboxing, the reorganizing, everything.”  
“Aww c’mon Liz, can’t we just finish it tomorrow morning?” pleaded Adalina. She stuck out her bottom lip, pouting, hoping her non-existent charms would work. Liz stared at her, narrowing her eyes, before throwing up her hands up in the air.  
“No, that’s not fair! You know I can’t say no to that face!”  
“Which is exactly why I use it.” Replied Adalina, giving her best friend a grin.  
They decided to put off the box until tomorrow, and ended up relaxing together on the sofa, watching romance movies on Netflix. It was a week before the new semester began, and they were soaking up, every single ounce of relaxation they had, because lord knows they weren’t going to have any after next week. Both girls were being forced to take Astronomy, due to their missing credit. They were dreading it, not just because of the actual course, but because of the professor. They’ve heard the rumors, about how the professor was insanely hot, but insanely harsh while grading. For crying out loud, it’s astronomy! Isn’t it supposed to be easy? Putting all their worries aside, the pair pulled an all nighter, crying at the endless happy endings, they knew only came true in fantasies.

____________________

“Dude, slow down!” said Ben, glaring at his best friend, who was apparently on his fifth shot of tequila. But of course, that was classical Alexander Collins, especially at bars.  
“Ben,” he replied, poking him dead center in the chest with his index finger. “Next week, we have to go back to the University, and deal with all those demonic freaks. This is our time, to enjoy ourselves, while we still can!”  
“Alex! Anybody can be listening to you right now for god’s sake! You’re a teacher, and here you are, calling your students a bunch of ‘demonic freaks’” snapped Ben.  
“Man relax, nothing is going to happen.” said Alexander, making sure to reassure his best friend. Alexander never got caught, or even in trouble for saying, or doing the things he did. Why should tonight be any different?  
Ben glanced over at his best friend and sighed, before ordering another beer for himself. He knew Alexander had a point. Classes started next week, and it would be a living hell, even for them. Might as well enjoy themselves while they could.  
Not that the friends didn’t enjoy their jobs, it’s just that the students would always try to get into their pants. But who could blame them? both friends were incredibly hot, beyond idea. No girl, and occasionally the guy, has ever been able to resist any of them for the matter. Students would arrive early to class, just to get front row seats for the lesson. They would open their legs nice and wide, chew the tips of their pens, and do so much more. Both had their boy charms, but especially Alexander Collins.  
Alexander had quite the reputation. All the students knew what the type of person he was. He would use his charms to pick up ladies from the bar, and bang them so hard they wouldn’t be able to walk the next day. And then he would do it over again, and again, as a continuous cycle, to be forever repeated.

____________________

One Week Later

Adalina woke up bright and early, to her alarm clock, only to be blasted in the face with Washington sunshine. It was the first day of her last year, and she was determined to make it count. she purposely woke up that morning, way earlier than she had to, and that was only because lord knows how long it takes for her just to shower. However, she had just washed her hair the night before, and all that was needed for the day, was a quick body wash. After spending approximately fifteen minutes in there, she quickly got dressed, in her go-to outfit: Black leggings, with a basic, plain grey sweatshirt, and black converse. Incase your wondering, yes. Adalina really does dress like that every day.  
After waking up Liz, her best friend/roommate, she headed straight back to the kitchen to make her famous, mint-chocolate chip pancakes, layered with vanilla cream, and fresh strawberries on top.  
“Morning roomie,” said Liz, awfully cheery for some reason. Adalina tilted her head to the side a bit, narrowing her eyes, hoping to figure out, why her best friend was so happy. At the sight of this, Liz began choking on the pancake she had recently put into her mouth. Adalina, quickly patted her back, and asked,  
“Is there a reason why you’re so happy today Liz?” As a response to this, Liz only shook her head, and continued smiling throughout the entire breakfast. Moments later, Adalina heard her best friend, screaming and shouting desperately.  
“ADA!” she screamed, running frantically into her bedroom. “We’re so going to be late! And it’s only the first day!” She came out wearing a plain black shirt, with light washed jeans. “Not to mention, it’s with that hot professor!”  
“Wait,” said Ada, “is that why you’re so happy today? Because we have that professor everyone keeps talking about?”  
“Duh.” Liz was now hurrying to find her shoes, when she heard Ada laughing. “What’s so funny?” she asked.  
“I rearranged the clock, so it’s ahead forty-five minutes.” replied Ada with a small smirk on her face. “But hey, now you finished eating, meaning you have thirty minutes to get dressed, and another ten to make it to class.”  
Liz pouted before storming back into her room, only to come back out twenty minutes later. She was wearing a pink, knee-length silk skirt, with a lime green collar blouse, that made her eyes pop out. Liz was tall, but only an inch shorter than Ada, and had short, blonde curly hair, and green eyes. She had fairly white skin, and was the complete opposite of Ada. Liz was more girly, and enjoyed things such as makeup, clothes, etc...  
As soon as the friends finished packing their utensils, they headed out to the parking lot, and got on Liz’s red Toyota truck. The university was rather close, only being five minutes away.  
“So,” said Liz smiling. “How hot do you think our Astronomy professor is?”  
Ada rolled her eyes, and chuckled, “Liz, I mean this in the best possible way,” she glanced over to where her best friend, “I’m on a full ride scholarship here, captain of the tennis team, and on my way to becoming a great architect , I really don’t have time, or even care, if one of my professors is stupid hot.”  
This of course was true. Adalina was on a full ride, and had to keep her grades up if she wanted to keep it that way. On top of that, she was team captain, which was stressful as hell, AND was this close, to becoming one of the best architects out there. She didn’t have time to worry about other things, especially boys.  
Once they got to the class, they stopped in their tracks, to see that one, the professor wasn’t there yet, and two, that the front row, was filled with women, trying to fix up last minute. Adalina was pretty, but she wasn’t the one to worry about her looks.  
Adalina had waist length hair, that was black, silky, and straight as hell. Apart from being tall, she was thin, with average sized hips and breasts. Ada was Mexican, so she had more of a tanned skin tone. Her eyes where a dark chocolate color, with eyelashes that were naturally long and curly. She had a defined jaw, and sharp cheek bones, but Ada never really cared. To her, looks never mattered, so she decided to never worry about them. And god knows that if she just put in at least a little effort in the morning, she would easily be, the most beautiful person on campus.  
Fifteen minutes later, the professor still hadn’t arrived, and the class had become impatient. The class was loud, pencils were being thrown everywhere. Ada and Liz were sitting the middle row, to the left side of the room, so they were caught in the cross-fire. Suddenly however, the doors opened, and the class became dead silent. Adalina looked up from her notebook, and noticed why the class went quiet.  
A man, looking no older than twenty-eight, walked up to the front desk. He was tall, standing about 6’4”. He was pale, with a sharp jawline, and muscular looking arms. The professor had piercing blue eyes, and black hair. His hair was wavy, and a bit shorter that medium length, but not too short. He jelled it down, parting his hair to the side, but his waves were still noticable. Almost instantly, everyone of the ladies began acting flirtatious towards the man, hoping to catch his Adalina, rolling her eyes, went back to writing in her notebook.  
“Good morning class,” spoke the professor. His voice was deep, and lower than the average male voice. “My name is Alexander Collins, but to guys, it’s Professor Collins.”  
Professor Collins ignored all of the females attempting to catch his attention, and began glancing across the room, and stopped when he saw Adalina, the only person in the room, who wasn’t captivated by his attractiveness.  
“Excuse me,” he spoke loudly, and Adalina still didn’t look at him. “Girl in the grey sweatshirt, middle row,” Adalina finally looked up at him, still seeming uninterested.  
“Yes?” She said, confused as to why he was calling her out.  
“Is there a reason as to why, you’re not paying attention to me?” The class went silent now.  
“I am paying attention to you Professor Collins,”  
“Then why weren’t you looking at me?”  
“I’m sorry professor, I didn’t realize it would bother you so much.” Adalina felt the blood in her veins boil, and began glaring at the teacher, who was now equally glaring back.  
“Name?” asked Professor Collins, after a moment of akward silence.  
“Adalina Gonzalez.”  
“Well, Ms. Gonzalez, now you know, and I don’t expect this behavior to repeat itself. Do you understand?” His tone was even, and showed no facial expression. Ada simple nodded, and glanced over to see her best friend staring at her, with wide eyes. Adalina could tell, that this was going to be, one hell of a semester.


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you kidding me?” said Ada, furious now at her professor. Class had ended well about an hour ago, and she was preparing for the first day of tennis practice. “Who the hell does he think he is? Pretty boy really has some nerve, if he even _thinks_  that was funny.” 

“You think he’s pretty?” Laughed Liz, amused by her friends rage.

”Is that all you got after everything I just said?”

”Of course not,” said Liz. “I just find it amusing, that even when your full on raging, you still believe Alexander’s hot.” she added with a smirk. 

“Professor Collins,” said Ada, making sure to correct Liz. “I mean of course he’s hot, anyone can see that.  _But_ that does not give him any right, to act like a total jackass.” 

Adalina was tightening her ponytail now, getting ready to leave. She placed all three of her tennis racquets into her tennis bag, making sure not to leave a single one behind. Adalina didn’t necessarily enjoy, changing in front of others, considering she was probably the shyest person on campus, so she changed in her apartment. She wore her white tennis skirt, and a purple, long sleeve shirt, that hugged her torso. At the front of the shirt read, University of Washington Girls Tennis Team. 

“He thinks he can do whatever he wants, just because he’s got his boy charms. Well let me tell you, that’s not gonna work on me!” Adalina said this, furiously packing her water bottle in her bag, alongside her spare pair of shoes. “He may be hot, but that does  _not_ give any right to be an ass.” 

“You said that already,”

”Which proves my point even more!” Yelled Ada. “If he wasn’t my teacher, lord so help me please!”

”What?” asked Liz. “You’ll bang him?” 

Ada gave her best friend a deadly glare, which caused Liz to crack up even more. Ada finished packing for practice, and was heading for the door.

”I’ll be back in a few hours.” Said Ada, hoping to change the subject. “Oh, and while I’m out, make sure to buy lunch.”

Adalina quickly dashed out of the apartment, and headed for the bus stop catching it barely on time. She always took the bus to practice, and came back running. It was a two mile run, which in her opinion, was nothing. 

On her way to practice, Adalina looked out the window, seeing all the buildings pass by, one by one. She couldn’t help but think about Professor Collins all the way there. The way he stared at her, with his piercing blue eyes, and the way he spoke to her, with his deep voice. She’d be lying if she said that she wasn’t attracted to him, at least a little bit. Would she date him though? Probably not, but she wasn’t going to waste her entire semester drooling over some narcissistic douche. 

___________________

Classes were over for the day, and all Alexander Collins could think about, was Adalina Gonzalez, the girl who didn’t fall for his charm. Alexander was never the one to sleep with his students, much less think about them in such a way, but she was different somehow. Throughout the entire lesson plan, Alexander managed to keep his eyes off of her. Sometimes, however, out of the corner of his eyes, he would manage to see her, actually paying attention. To Alexander, this was a first coming from a female. He would catch glimpses of her, taking notes, paying attention to his lesson, and actually listening to him, instead of swooning over him like everybody else. 

This made her stand out, and even though he tried to deny it, Adalina truly was beautiful. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has a lot of grammar mistakes, just like the last one! Sorry!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all!! This is my first fanfic so please leave any comments you guys might have. I don’t know how long it’s going to be, but stay tuned!


End file.
